Can't Spit Bars Without Melody
by darkgirl11
Summary: Charlie and Leondre, better known as Bars and Melody, were known worldwide from Britain's Got Talent for their performance. But that was years ago and they had grown up since then. They had also gotten together and been together for two years. Leo was trying to go solo but he didn't think he would really lose Charlie by doing it. Now he must get him back. Chardre Leo/Charlie


_Can't Spit Bars Without Melody_

 **Summary: Charlie and Leondre, better known as Bars and Melody, were known worldwide from Britain's Got Talent for their performance. But that was years ago and they had grown up since then. They had also gotten together and been together for two years. Leo was trying to go solo but he didn't think he would really lose Charlie by doing it. Now he must get him back. Chardre, Larlie, Leo/Charlie or Bars/Melody**

Can't Spit Bars Without Melody

 _Leo's POV_

I am incredibly lucky. Not just because I'm now in a famous duo but because I'm with the most beautiful boy in the world, my partner Charlie Lenehan. His voice was unique, drawing me to him so much that I messaged him on Facebook to meet him. I was drawn to his voice first. I heard him before I looked at him, before I saw how perfect he was. Don't get me wrong, Charlie has an amazing personality, we're complete lunatics together but he's just something else with that face.

I was the one who asked him out. I didn't even know if he was single or swung that way so I was taking such a huge risk by asking him out but luckily for me he wanted me, too. He's so down to earth and funny, like, he's just incredible. I mean, sure, he can be a bit frustrating but he's still worth it to me. And what most people actually don't realize is that Charlie is really sensitive. When people insult him, he takes it to heart and I'm the one that had to bring him up.

Lately, we've been getting more known. Not even just as Bars and Melody, but people were growing more interested in our relationship, as well. Shouldn't our music be what everyone's focused on? I don't understand but I always see us in magazines with people telling stories about us like they know what happens behind closed doors. They don't know about us. They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the up all nights we have. And if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.

Right now, we were getting ready for a concert. Charlie was getting his voice ready to sing, practicing singing different notes and bits of the songs we were going to be doing. God, his voice was beautiful. I couldn't help but walk over to him from behind and wrap my arms around his slender waist. I heard that laugh that I love so much emit from him and it only made me hold onto him tighter.

"You sound perfect, love."

"Thank you, Leo. Are you ready for tonight?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready."

He turned to face me and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I know what you're thinking, he's taller and older than me so he should be the guy in the relationship but he's not, I am. Height and age don't matter, I wanted to be the one to hold him like this. I wanted to be the one he could cry to instead of him feeling like he couldn't because he was the "guy." I wanted to be strong for him when he couldn't.

He leaned in and kissed me with those soft lips. I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss. We always fit together like puzzle pieces when I pulled him closer. It felt amazing to be able to be this close to him and I was the only one that could be this close to him. I felt incredibly lucky.

"Alright, you two, get on stage!"

He pulled away and for a moment, we just looked into each other's eyes before snapping out of it and running onto the stage together. There were a lot more screaming fans than usual. I looked over at Charlie to make sure he was okay. He smiled back at me and then waved at the fans. He seemed to be fine with it so we went right into singing "Hopeful."

After a couple of our songs, I saw a piano get rushed out onto the stage. I didn't know why one was getting brought out, neither of us could play the piano. Or so I thought until Charlie walked over and sat in front of the piano. I walked over to him and sat on top of the piano. He smiled at me before starting to play the notes to a familiar song. He was going to change the lyrics, I bet.

I watched him take a deep breath before singing beautifully, " _Once I was seven years old and my mama told me to be the kindest_ boy _that I could be. Once I was seven years old…"_ Charlie looked at me, I wasn't prepared for any of this. Was I supposed to start rapping? Why wouldn't Charlie tell me he was doing any of this? I would strangle him if I didn't love him so much.

I took a deep breath myself before freestyling, _"This is a scary world, I didn't let that phase me. We put our brave face on from the morning till the evening. And by eleven I'd learned words that hurt more than bruises. Life is a restless game, we're trying not to lose it."_ Everyone started clapping for me when I finished, and the way Charlie looked at me made my heart skip a beat.

He looked down at the piano keys as he sang after me, _"Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me my heart had to be the prettiest thing about me. Once I was eleven years old…"_ Now wasn't that the truth? God, Charlie was beautiful but his heart was so pure.

I leaned over and tilted Charlie's head up so he could look at me while I rapped, _"I always dreamt so big and imma keep on dreaming. And in a hopeless world I always kept believing. I've always kept on breathing, always kept achieving. Despite the sticks and stones, I will not be defeated!"_ I smiled when everyone clapped again for me.

Charlie looked down at my hand and kissed it quick before singing, _"Soon I'll be twenty years old and my_ mother _told me to keep the ones who love me most so closely. Soon I'll be twenty years old…"_ Why wasn't anyone clapping for Charlie? He sounded amazing!

I moved by hand from under Charlie's chin but he kept looking at me as I kept rapping, _"I wanna make a change, make this place a little better. We need to live within a world where everybody matters. No, I don't wanna see anyone's sons or daughters crying cause they don't fit in with what society has taught them!"_ Maybe people could relate with what I was saying more.

Charlie really didn't seem to mind the fact that no one was really clapping for him. I didn't understand why. I liked it when I got applause. Charlie just kept singing, _"Soon I'll be twenty years old and my friends have told me to keep my chin up when my tears are streaming. Soon I'll be twenty years old… Soon we'll be thirty years old, what will our lives hold? Will I be satisfied with what surrounds me. Soon we'll be thirty years old…"_

I looked right at Charlie as I rapped my last verse, _"No matter how old we are, age is just a number. It's never to love, to reach, or care for each other. To forgive a brother or to find a lover. Life is a mystery waiting to be discovered."_ I didn't want to rap anymore, I wanted Charlie to get attention.

He gave me a confused look before continuing, _"Soon I'll be sixty years old, my life will be a story when my children tell their children about me. I'll watch a generation rise up to change the nations. The past lays down foundations for the future celebrations!"_ There it was, Charlie was belting out the lyrics and getting fans to clap and cheer for him. That's my baby!

I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his voice sounded when he belted out, _"Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I be all alone cause I never valued all that was around me? Soon I'll be sixty years old! Soon I'll be sixty years old and God will show me that He was by my side through my every heartbeat!"_

Charlie hummed into the microphone as everyone was up cheering for him. I don't even think he knew he was getting all this attention. I smiled as he looked up at me and sang perfectly, _"Once I was seven years old and my mama told me to be the kindest_ boy _that I could be. Once I was seven years old… once I was seven years old…"_

When he was done, we stood up together and bowed to the audience. We thanked everyone before walking off stage. As soon as we got off stage, I wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the exit whispering in his ear, "You did amazing out there, Melody. Absolutely beautiful, love."

I saw him smile when I called him Melody. I loved to call him by his stage name. I loved calling him Charlie, don't get me wrong, but while I was spitting bars he would always be my melody. Hence the reason why we're Bars and Melody. I knew he loved it when I called him melody and don't worry, he called me Bars but only for paparazzi or on special occasions… if you know what I mean.

As soon as we got outside, we were swarmed by the paparazzi. I tried to hold onto Charlie but someone yanked him away from me. I never liked to be separated from him in times like these. I knew Charlie would get scared because of all the flashing lights from the cameras and everyone was always slamming us left and right with questions or rumors they had heard about us. I had to get to Charlie fast.

I tried to push my way through the paparazzi. I was never as kind as Charlie was when it came to situations like these. These people weren't about to step aside if Charlie was going to be polite about it. Right when I was getting close to him, someone jabbed a microphone in my face and asked, "Please a moment, Bars! How do you feel knowing you're the more popular one in your duo? Will you go solo?"

"I'm not the more popular one! We're a duo! I'm not going solo!"

"Will you find a new Melody?"

"No! No one can replace my Melody! Please move so I can get to him!"

"He's fine, please, another question, Bars!"

Over everything I just barely managed to hear someone ask Charlie, "You have become the less popular one in your duo, how do you feel about the possibility of Bars going solo? He's showing more talent than you, what will you do when he replaces you with someone better?" My heart sank. How could these people talk to Charlie like that? His voice was so beautiful.

I tried to get closer and I could just hear Charlie stumble with his words, "I… I wasn't aware I was the least popular one… I thought we… I thought people liked us as a duo… i-if Bars to go solo then…" I heard him sniffle and that's when I knew he was crying as he said, "who am I to stand in his way? He'll always be my Bars even if I'm… even if I'm not his Melody…"

I heard cameras flashing and snapping pictures. Did these people really have the nerve to take pictures of Charlie when he was crying? I was pushing my way through people now. I didn't care if I looked like I was being inconsiderate, these paparazzi people were humiliating my Charlie. I pushed though the last person and my heart just broke at the sight of Charlie.

His hands were covering his eyes but tears were still escaping. When he removed his hands, the tears kept streaming at the sight of me standing in front of him. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and just cried into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just squeezed him. I should have done a better job at sticking close to him.

Charlie hid his face in my chest as I snapped at the paparazzi, "Don't you ever tell Melody he isn't talented when he's got ten times the talent as all of you people! Don't you ever think I'm getting a new Melody when I would never think about trading him for someone else! He's my Melody and he always will be! You all better remember it!"

Finally, our security team came to our rescue and guided us to our limo. I watched as we drove away, leaving all of those paparazzi people behind us. Charlie was still crying on me and I didn't blame him. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. He had to deal with those hurtful questions all on his own. I kissed the top of his head. I hated it when people brought him down like this. He was always so sensitive.

When we got back to our hotel room, Charlie hid under the bed sheets. Why was he hiding from me? Maybe I should just give him time. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair a little bit before I heard the TV turn on. I walked out and sat on the end of the bed near Charlie's feet and watched as E!news was turned on. Giuliana came on the screen and pictures of us were in the background.

Oh no… we were the latest news. I sat there watching as they played back both of us getting questioned by the paparazzi. I saw how Charlie tried to politely excuse himself from the paparazzi but they just shoved their microphones in his face and asked him those stupid questions. I felt a tear run down my face as I saw him start to cry and I could have sworn he cried, "I just want Leo…"

I turned to Charlie only to see his form under the blankets start to shake. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. There was no need to have a repeat of what just happened. I pulled back the covers but Charlie wouldn't look at me. I let out a sigh before spooning him from behind. I started humming a song I knew he loved. It always calmed him down when I hummed it but it wasn't working.

I guess I was going to have to sing. I'm not a singer. I'm a rapper. But for Charlie, I'd give it my best shot at singing over and over, _"If you be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine… I live to let you shine…"_

I feel like he was just crying harder when I kept singing to him, _"But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…"_ There we go, Charlie, easy now.

I felt him start to relax more as I kept going on with the song, _"If you be my boat, I'll be your sea. A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity. Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze. I live to make you free… I live to make you free…"_

I smiled when he finally turned to face me. His eyes were red and his cheeks had tears falling down them but I still thought he was beautiful. I wiped his tears away and sang to him, _"But you can set sail to the west if you want to and pass the horizon till I can't even see you. Far from here where the beaches are wide. Just leave me your wake to remember you by."_

"Sing with me, Charlie."

He sniffled before he finally looked at me and sang with me, _"If you be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine… I live to let you shine…"_ His voice was a little off from so much crying but I didn't care. He still sounded amazing to me.

I got closer to him as we sang the last part together, _"But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…"_ He moved in just enough so that he had his face in my chest. I kissed the top of his head before singing to him.

" _Stardust to remember you by…"_

I hummed for a little longer before I felt his breathing even out. He was asleep now. I let out a sigh. This couldn't happen again. I couldn't lose him in the paparazzi again. They ambushed him with questions that made him question his worth to our duo and they made him question me. They made him question whether I would do something as terrible as replacing my own lover. Didn't they know we were together?

Charlie tried to snuggle closer to me but he was already as close as he could get to me. I smiled and held onto him tighter. I need him to know that there is no possible way I could continue being Bars if he wasn't my Melody. I needed him to know that he mattered to me and that it shouldn't matter if one of us was "more popular" than the other. All that should matter to everyone is that we're trying to give an awesome performance.

When the morning came, I couldn't wait for Charlie to wake up. As soon as I saw him start to stir, I got everything ready. I watched as he yawned first and then opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before finally taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened at the sight of our room covered in rose pedals and candles were lit everywhere. A hand covered his mouth, I knew his favorite scent was lavender.

He looked around again before looking up at me in surprise. I smiled at him and opened my arms for him to run into, which he did. His arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist in return. He squeezed me and whispered, "Thank you so much, Leo. I love it so much, I really do."

"Go check out the bathroom, love."

He gave me a questioning look before pulling away and then walking into the bathroom. I heard him gasp and I knew why but I decided to walk over there anyways to examine my hard work. I had a bath ready with candles lit all around the bathroom. I even put rose pedals in the bath water for us. When he turned to the mirror, I saw a tear fall down his cheek. He covered his mouth with a hand again, reading my words.

I smiled and rapped everything I wrote on the mirror to him, _"Hey, baby boy, you my only one. Even if it ain't the morning, you know you're my sun. You make my heart race, you make my heart pound. You keep me wanting more when you're not around. I love who you are, I love that voice. Above everyone, you're my first choice. You're my melody when I'm spitting these bars. Don't gotta be night for you to be my star. Hey, baby boy, just one more thing. When can I give you a diamond ring?"_

His shoulders shook and that's when I wrapped my arms around his waist and just held him. This is one of the only times I would be okay with Charlie crying. I knew these were tears of happiness right now and I was the one to make him this happy. I smiled to myself, I loved being the only one to get Charlie like this. I loved seeing every bit of him, the good and the bad.

When we pulled apart, I leaned down and felt the bath water, "Come on, Charlie, it's still warm. Let's get in." He smiled and allowed me to undress him and then I gladly let him undress me. We stepped in the bath together, both of us facing each other. I smiled at the sight of Charlie picking up the rose pedals in the bath and feeling them.

He fiddled with the pedal, humming to music he was making up. I loved when he was like this. He was so carefree and happy, that was when Charlie made the best songs, in my opinion. Suddenly, he looked up at me and sang beautifully, _"When I can't think of the right words to say, I just sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Come on and harmonize with my melody and we'll sing oh, oh, oh. Ain't it a perfect harmony?"_

Oh no… does he really want me to sing with him? I'm not a singer but for Charlie, I'd sing anything. I was making it all up as I grabbed his hands and sang to him, _"Now I can look into your eyes all day and just say oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I wanna harmonize with your melody and we'll sing oh, oh, oh. Ain't it a perfect harmony?"_

He came closer to me and wrapped his legs around me as I sang softly, _"You got me…"_ He wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing us closer as he sang back to me, _"I got you…"_ Our foreheads were touching by now and I had my arms snaked around his slender waist. I looked into those perfect blue eyes and fell in love with him all over again for probably the tenth time today.

" _I got you…"_ I sang to him.

" _You got me…"_

" _Yeah, you got me…"_

" _I got you…"_

" _A perfect harmony…"_ We sang together.

We stayed in the bath until we started making fun of each other calling each other prunes. We got dressed quickly and ran out the door because wouldn't you know it, we had a concert in a half hour. We got into the limo and I just watched as Charlie started practicing in there. He still sounded amazing. I started thinking of my raps, I didn't realize I was moving along to the beat in my head until Charlie started giggling at me.

I smiled back at him and grabbed his hand before successfully leading him through the paparazzi. People jabbed at us with microphones, asking us questions but we didn't listen. People had their cameras flashing at us, wanting pictures of us but we just kept moving. We didn't care about what they wanted right now. All that mattered to me was getting Charlie safely through them.

When we made it to the stage, music started playing and we immediately started singing "Hopeful." After a couple more of our own songs, we decided to do one of our covers. I smiled as Charlie started singing, _"Baby, I like your style… grips on your waist, front way, back way, you know that I don't play. Streets not safe but I never run away even when I'm away. Oti, oti, there's never much love when we go oti. I pray to make it back in one piece, I pray, I pray…"_

I moved over and started grinding on Charlie as he sang, _"That's why I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me. I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me. Baby, I like your stlye…"_ Time to spit some bars!

I loved him looking back at me grinding on me as I rapped, _"Don't try to tell me you feel it if it ain't something you witness. Why've you gone and put me in this position? Hold me, mold me into what you want just be careful of my heart, I was only given one. Distracting me, compacting me till I wanna burst. And even though I try I just can't get enough. So rid me of this deadness, rid me of this urge. It's like the world is crumbling…"_

" _Save me from the purge!"_

I twirled him around, I bit my lip just watching him as he held onto my hand and danced at me singing, _"That's why I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me. I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me…"_

I pulled him closer to me and I let go of his hand so I could wrap an arm around his waist to get him closer to me as I rapped, _"I'm stuck inside there wondering why we are even here. Counting sheep in my sleep but the real sheep fear sleeping at night. Will they see another day? And not even the KOB can bring me back today! Departure of from me to many bad choices, this is one of them with all of these voices! So end this one more quietly and look me in the eye…"_

" _I wish that I could stay but I guess this is goodbye!"_

Then the beat drop and the lights turned off. I smiled when one light shined on the both of us. Charlie looked right at me as he sang, _"Tell me, I need to know… where do you wanna go? Cause if you're down I'll take it slow… make you lose control… Where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where… cause if you're down… cause if you're down… cause if you're down…"_

Charlie wrapped his free arm around my neck and got closer to me as he kept singing, _"And that's why I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me. I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand. One more time 'fore I go, higher powers taking a hold on me…"_

I grabbed his hand when we finished and we thanked everyone for coming out before I led Charlie out to the exit. I made sure I kept closer to him and held onto him tighter. Our security team was with us but some people still managed to get a hold of us and tried to yank us apart. They failed this time and I turned to the person who pulled at us and said, "Anything you want to say to us individually you can say to us together."

The person looked a little shocked at first but they still asked, "Bars and Melody, will you two break up when Bars goes solo? There have been numerous rumors of Bars going solo and the public deserves the right to know! If you go solo, what will become of you, Melody? Will you continue on knowing not many people will be interested, including Bars?"

I grit my teeth and was about to answer when surprisingly Charlie beat me to it, "We will not be breaking up and neither of us will be trying to pursue a solo career. We're Bars and Melody not just Bars or just Melody. You can't have Bars without Melody and you can't have Melody without Bars. Thank you for asking your question, we hope that this was well worth you trying to attack us and ask us this one versus twenty."

Everyone's jaws dropped, Charlie was a little sassy at the end! I couldn't help but laugh before adding, "Please don't be asking us anymore questions about if one of us is going solo because Melody just summed it all up for you. If you ask us about it again, please don't expect an answer. Also, if you could refrain from trying to grab my boyfriend and pull him away from me that would be greatly appreciated, thanks!" 

The paparazzi didn't ask us any questions, they just let us get through them and over to the limo without trying to grab us. When we got in the limo we both started laughing. I still couldn't believe Charlie gave them sass but still tried to be as polite as he could be to avoid negative attention. I'm not as polite as him when it comes to the paparazzi so I'm pretty thankful he's polite.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Leondre?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, I really do."

 _ **Six Months Later**_

I blew it. I really, really blew it this time. Things had been so great between us and then I blew it. We'd gotten into a fight over some rumor that Charlie had been told to by the paparazzi. We were together when the paparazzi told us that there was a rumor that I was recording music on my own without Charlie… I'm sad to say that the rumor was true. I had so many thoughts in my head, like maybe it wouldn't be so bad going solo for a little bit.

I could give Charlie a vacation from performing and then when I was done with my solo career, Bars and Melody could reunite. The only problem was, I didn't realize how selfish I was being. I didn't see how badly I had hurt Charlie by going back on my word. I said I wouldn't go solo. I agreed with Charlie when he said you can't have Bars and Melody without each other.

I blew it thinking that I needed to prove myself even more than I already did. I blew it thinking I could make it on my own without Charlie. I blew it the moment I stepped into that sound booth to record without Charlie. I blew it going solo. I blew it the moment I thought I could do better. I blew it the moment I told Charlie I didn't need him. I blew it the moment Charlie walked out of my life.

 _Flashback_

 _He slammed the door behind him when we entered our hotel room. Charlie was still facing the door but I heard him hiss, "So it was all a lie then? You telling me and everyone else that you weren't going to go solo… you telling everyone that we're a duo, that we're Bars and Melody…" He turned to me and spat, "When all you really wanted was to use me to help get you to the top so you could just be Bars!"_

 _He glared at me when I retorted, "I didn't use you at all, Charlie. We are Bars and Melody-" He walked over to me and cut me off, "We_ _ **were**_ _Bars and Melody, Leondre! Don't forget to add in the 'were' because we aren't Bars and Melody anymore! You're just Bars now and I'm just Melody! I look stupid now…"_

"' _You can't have Bars without Melody and you can't have Melody without Bars,' I said…"_

" _Charlie-"_

"' _We're not breaking up,' I said…"_

" _Charlie, just stop it!"_

 _He stomped his foot when I said that, a typical Charlie thing to do whenever we fought. He was being so immature, why couldn't I just go on my own for a little bit? And then it hit me so I snapped, "Charlie you're only getting so angry because you need me more than I need you! We needed each other when we became Bars and Melody… but I've grown stronger… I don't need you anymore!"_

 _Those words just seemed to just echo and bounce off the walls,_ _ **I don't need you anymore**_ _. Oh no... what did I just say to him? I looked at Charlie, tears were welling up in his eyes at what I had said to him. Had I really said that to him? Had I really put down the boy who brought me up time and time again? The one who helped get me rapping… the one I love more than anything._

" _Charlie-"_

" _Don't…" He squeaked, shaking his head as the tears poured down his face, "You don't have to say anything anymore, Leondre. I get it… I get it now. I never meant anything more to you than the singer who made your choruses… you only needed me to get into Britain's Got Talent to get yourself out there… now that that's all over and we have a record deal… I can see now… I can see now that I have no purpose here anymore…"_

" _Charlie, please, I didn't-"_

 _But he wouldn't listen to me. He turned away from me and as badly as I wanted to follow after him, I couldn't. My feet felt like they were glued to the floor. I just stood there and watched as Charlie opened the door and looked back at me, "I hope you find what you're looking for, Leondre. I hope breaking up Bars and Melody was worth it to you. Goodbye, Bars."_

 _Flashback over_

But it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it the minute I heard my own songs and felt like something was missing. I was missing the melody. _My_ Melody. It took me six months to make my first EP. For those six months, I tried to escape thinking about Charlie and tried to focus on my music. But now that I was listening to my EP, I felt a hole in my chest. I felt like something was missing. Charlie was missing.

I hadn't spoken to him in these six months. I hadn't really seen him on social media. I didn't know what to say to him. I had hurt him badly. Why would someone like him want to talk to me after everything I put him through and after everything I had said to him? I told him I didn't need him and that was the biggest lie of my life. I need Charlie more than anything. I need him in my life. I didn't even want to release my EP. It wasn't Bars if it didn't have Melody.

I sighed as I opened my laptop and went to YouTube. I searched for Bars and Melody and felt tears come to my eyes at our first performance at Britain's Got Talent. Charlie's voice was so beautiful and he looked amazing that day, too. I was so happy for him when Amanda told him his voice was beautiful. It was about time he was recognized for his talent.

I looked to the right and saw recommendations for me to watch. My eyes widened as the recommendation for me was a recent cover of Charlie singing Justin Bieber's "Purpose." I immediately clicked on the video and saw that the cover was made just a couple of days ago and it had millions of views already.

Charlie was playing the piano. He was wearing a long white T-shirt with black skinny jeans. He looked just as perfect as he sounded, _"Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath, feeling like I'm walking my last steps. Look at all of these tears I've wept, look at all the promises that I've kept."_

Tears started to sting at my eyes and I tried so desperately to blink them away as Charlie sang, _"I put my heart into your hands, here's my soul to keep. I let you in with all that I can, you're not hard to reach… and you bless me with the best gift that I've ever known. You've given me purpose, yeah, you've given me purpose…"_

I covered my face with my hands and tried not to cry as I kept listening to my ex sing, _"Thinking my journey's come to an end, sending out a farewell to my friends… forever peace… ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh, would you please? I'm more than grateful for the time we spent, my spirit's at ease…"_

I let the tears fall from my eyes and onto the key board as I watched Charlie start to cry yet still sing beautifully, _"I put my heart into your hands, learn the lessons you teach. No matter when, wherever I am, you're not hard to reach… and you've given me the best gift that I've ever known. You give me purpose every day, you give me purpose in every way… oh, you are my everything…"_

" _Oh, you are my everything…"_

The video ended after that and I couldn't help but cry more just by reading Charlie's description box, "Thank you to everyone who watched this video! I sincerely hope you liked it! I dedicate this cover to the boy who, no matter how badly he's hurt me, still owns my heart to this very day. You've given me purpose 3"

I still own his heart? After everything I've done to him, _I'm_ the one he still wants. I sat there sobbing. It was a mixture between sadness and happiness because after everything I put from through, he wanted me. I wiped the tears away before sprinting out to the limo. I had to get my Charlie back. He was only a couple of hours away so I sat there staring out the window, thinking of everything I wanted to say to Charlie to apologize for everything I've done to him.

When we had finally arrived, I just stared out the window at his house. I slowly opened the door before walking over to the front door. I stood there for a minute before finally ringing the doorbell. I could hear footsteps and that's when I let out a deep sigh. This was really happening. I was about to see Charlie for the first time in six months. That was half a year. I hadn't spoken to him in that long. Maybe I shouldn't be here and-

"Leondre? Is that you?"

I was half way turned around to make my escape when I heard him. I sheepishly turned to face him and that's when the whole world seemed to just pause. His eyes were just as blue as I remember and his hair was still styled the same way. He was wearing skinny jeans and a long red and black flannel shirt. He still looked as beautiful as he did when I first laid eyes on him. I blinked a couple times, trying to register what he just said.

"Y-Yeah, it's me, Charlie."

"Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be recording for your EP?"

"That's… sort of why I'm here."

Charlie leaned up against the doorway, as if he was asking me to humor him with why I'm here. I took a deep breath before I looked at him and said, "I was a fool, and I think you already know that. But I was stupid to ever think I didn't need you anymore. I was stupid to put you down when you were always the one to bring me up. It took me six months to really see how much I needed you, Charlie."

"Charlie or Melody?"

Tears filled up my eyes as I went on, "Both! I need every side of you! I need Charlie and I need Melody. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought Bars could go solo and didn't need Melody anymore. We were Bars and Melody and I didn't see how great I had it in a duo until I went solo. But I wish I'd never went solo because that would mean I would never have to go through the pain of losing you. And I wouldn't have hurt you either."

I wiped away my falling tears and watched as Charlie started to cry but didn't wipe any tears away when I cried, "For six months I tried to drown myself in music to avoid the pain but it didn't work. I felt empty inside without you. I felt like there was always something missing, like I could never be whole unless I was with you. Just being here in front of you makes me feel like everything in the world, Charlie. Even if you still don't want me as your lover, I hope that you'll have me as the Bars to your Melody, again."

I stopped wiping the tears away and just let myself cry, "I would try to get you back for the rest of my life. No one else can ever make me feel like you make me feel. You make me feel like I'm everything in the world and I am so sorry for making you feel like you weren't my everything when in reality, you're my universe, Charlie. I am so head over heels in love with you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you. I need you more than anything, I won't ever stop needing you. I love you, Charlie."

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"I changed into a person I didn't even know but I'm me again. I want to be yours again."

"Leondre, I-"

"Even if you won't be my Charlie, please be my Melody. I need you."

And that's when all the air felt like it escaped my lungs. Charlie was hugging me and it was the best feeling in the world. I felt his arms around my neck again and I could barely get my arms to wrap around his waist. I squeezed him and pulled me as close to my body as I could. I pulled away just enough to kiss those soft lips I missed so much. The world stopped again for me, I could never love anyone as much as I love Charlie.

When we pulled away, I couldn't help but kiss his face all over. He was crying and laughing but I didn't care, he still looked beautiful to me. When I stopped with my kissing rampage, I lifted him up and carried him into his house and up to his room. No, we didn't make love right away. First, we watched Netflix and just held each other. Then we made love. It felt amazing hearing him moan my name very time I thrusted into him.

After, we just laid there. I was on my back with an arm wrapped around his waist while he laid his head on my chest. His skin still felt as soft as velvet to me. He still smelled like lavender. He still tasted like peppermint. He was still everything I wanted and needed in my life. I was never going to let him go again, not when I knew how much he truly meant to me.

Well, a week passed and word had gotten out about Bars and Melody reforming. People were skeptical, saying that I only came back to form Bars and Melody because I couldn't make it on my own when in reality, I needed Charlie. People would never truly understand just how much we needed each other and that's why we started doing more interviews and answering questions on our YouTube channel to get the word out.

We were about to do our first concert since we reunited. I smiled at hearing Charlie doing his warm up for the concert. I shook my head, a smile still on my face as I thought that this was perfect. I'd never known how much these little moments had meant to me until I went solo. I learned to appreciate the little things more. I learned to appreciate being Bars and Melody more. But most importantly, I learned to appreciate Charlie more.

We attracted a lot of attention recently with our break up and us reuniting. We had a lot of fans out here tonight, more than usual. I looked to Charlie and he smiled back at me. I grabbed his hand before walking out onto the stage with him by my side. As usual, we opened up with "Hopeful" and we made sure we sang "Keep Smiling" and "Beautiful." But now it was that time of the concert where we did a cover.

Two chairs were brought out and placed on both sides of the stage. Charlie and I met in the middle of the two chairs. I reached out and held his hand, giving it a soft kiss before the music started. I saw him blush and try to look away but I gently squeezed his hand, getting him to look me in the eyes. When the music started playing we slowly let go of each other's hands and walked away from each other to our chair across from each other.

We both looked to the floor before snapping out heads up to look at each other as I rapped, _"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, I'm so perplexed with just one breath I'm locked in. Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn I'm so perplexed on that it's shocking. I know, I know you know you're scared your heart, your mind, your soul, your body… they won't, they won't, they won't be careful but I guess that you don't know me…"_

" _Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe. Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…"_

The fans were screaming with joy when they saw our chairs get propelled across the stage to each other like in the Nick Jonas music video. We kept getting pulled towards and away from each other, reaching for each other while Charlie sang, _"Close, oh, oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh! Oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Oh, I want you close and close ain't close enough, no…"_

Our chairs stopped moving right when we were in front of each other. We tried to imitate the music video from time to time by being too shaking to touch each other by reaching out our hands. Charlie would try to touch my face with his free hand but he would pull away from time to time if he felt he got too close to me. He was so good at acting like this and it only made the fans go wild. I tried to touch Charlie's face or waist but I would be pulling back if I thought I was too close.

All of that was going on while Charlie started singing, _"Oh man, oh man I am not really known for ever being speechless. But now, but now somehow my words roll off my tongue right into your lips, oh… I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling saying all the things I'm thinking. Oh man, oh man I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling…"_

" _Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe. Ain't going backyards, won't ask for space."_

" _Tell me why not."_

" _Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…"_

Right when we were about to touch each other, the chairs started pulling back and forth again. I kept trying to touch Charlie as he sang while reaching out to me, " _Close, oh, oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh! Oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Oh, I want you close and close ain't close enough, no…"_

We stood up and walked over to each other in the middle of the stage. I reached my free hand to ghost over Charlie's cheek as I rapped, _"Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe. Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space…"_ Charlie imitated me by shakily putting his free hand close to my cheek as we sang together, _"Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…"_

" _Close!"_

We both pretended to get pushed back by each other. We continued acting like we were getting pushed away and towards each other as Charlie sang again, _"Close, oh, oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh! Oh so close, oh! I want you close, oh! Oh, I want you close and close ain't enough, no…"_

Charlie looked at me with this mischievous look in his eyes and that when I got myself ready. I opened my arms and he ran to me and jumped in my arms. His legs wrapped around me as I lifted him up higher, holding him like Nick Jonas held Tove Lo in the music video. Charlie wrapped his free arm around my neck and smiled at me.

" _Oh, I want you close and close ain't close enough, no!"_

I smiled up at him and captured his lips in a kiss. I knew the fans were cheering for us, I knew cameras were flashing, and I knew Charlie knew it, too, but we didn't care. I didn't have a care in the world about any of that right now because all that mattered to me was the boy I was kissing. When we pulled away I put him down but I kept an arm wrapped around his waist. I wanted everyone to see I was with him and I always would be.

I pulled him close to me as I faced the fans and said into the microphone, "You see this boy next to me? I am so thankful for him. We've been through a lot together but I am so happy that I have my Melody back by my side. So basically what I'm trying to say to you all is appreciate what you have and who you have. You really don't know what you've got till it's gone. Don't do things alone either. You're so much better as a team."

I turned to look at Charlie as I smiled, " _We're_ so much better as a team." Charlie smiled and kissed me quick before saying to the fans, "And don't forget if you love something or someone, let them go and if they come back to you then they're yours, but only if they're true to themselves and you. Be patient, be kind, and always be willing to forgive those who have done you wrong because you never know how much you need someone until they're gone."

"Don't be afraid to shoot for the stars…"

"But make sure you have a Melody to go with your Bars."

 **Thank you to all who read this! I know writing about Bars and Melody is what I usually do but ever since I watched their audition to Britain's Got Talent, I swear I fell in love with both of them and seeing both of them together as a couple. I highly recommend listening to them, they both are amazing in their own way.**

 **I probably will write a sequel for this whether anyone wants one or not but don't expect it soon because I am working on numerous stories that I have left unfinished!**

Songs in order of appearance: "Seven Years Old (Rewrite)" by Leah Guest, "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk, "Perfect Harmony" from the movie Rags, "One Dance (Cover)" by Bars and Melody, "Purpose" by Justin Bieber, & "Close" by Nick Jonas featuring Tove Lo!

 _ **Thank you for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! And don't forget to show Bars and Melody some love!**_


End file.
